Slytherin Fire
by MischiefMananged
Summary: What if there was no age limit for the Triwizard Torment? What if a slytherin was chosen to compete instead of Cedric? Draco Malfoy was chosen by the Goblet to compete. Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. The 4 champions. please recommend a better tittle for my story. I own none of the character, they belong to J.wling
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey cookies,**_

 _ **This is my first fan fiction. I don't know if I should keep writing. Please review and be honest. Tell me how I can improve or if I should just not continue. If I do continue I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.**_

 **Draco POV**

"Stupid Potter, with his firebolt. Think he is so great at flying." I mutter under my breath. His messy, black hair was sticking up in all directions, the weasel and the mudblood by his side. A sneer crossed my face as I my eyes focus on the mass of frizzy hair sitting in front of me, it was almost as if the stench of her dirty blood was radiating of her. How the blood traitor's father, with his disgusting love of muggles, ever managed to get these prime quidditch seats, I will never know. Trying my best to ignore the 'golden trio' in front of me I forced my gaze upwards to look at the quidditch game. Krum went into a spectacular dive but I knew he was faking it. It was the wronski feint. I was one of the best quidditch player at Hogwarts except for… Potter. Ughh... Stupid Potter!

The quidditch game was over Ireland won but Krum got the snitch.

I was standing by the entrance of the forest. People were panicking. Running in all directions. I stood in the shadows trying not to be seen. Why? Why must my father do this? I didn't want this. My heart thumped painfully fast in my chest. What if my father was caught? He could be sent to Azkaban. Just as I was about to turn around and head further into the cover of the forest the golden trio walked past. As my eyes landed on Granger a twinge of protectiveness went through me. I tried to brush it of but the feeling just grew more and more. I had to do something. Stepping out from the shadows in front of the three I said "careful there Granger, it's Muggles they are after. Muggles and Mudblood" I had to warn her somehow even if that means insulting her. The weasel scowled at me and stood in front of Granger as if trying to shield her from me. A sneer contorted my face and a pang of jealously shot through me. What was happening? First I warn a mudblood and now I'm jealous of WEASLEY. WEASLEY of all people. "just go… please" I muttered moving out of their way. I was almost certain scarhead and wealsebee didn't hear me but Granger shot me a confused glance as she passed by eyeing me with her scrutinising eyes. I moved further back into the trees, couching down with my back leaning against the rough bark. I rested my head in my hands. What have I done? I can't do this. She's a Mudblood. My father can't know. I have to stop this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey cookies,**

 **Here is the second chapter, i know it is not the best but yeah :). I've tried to make it longer than the first chapter. I will update as soon as I can. I hope you like the story so far and please review with an improvements**

 **Hermione POV**

We were sat on the Gryffindor table. Me, Harry and Ron. The food before us looked absolutely delicious. Roast chicken piles of buttery potatoes and large boats full to the brim of rich gravy. My stomach growled with anticipation. As I filled my plate with food, I looked up at Ron who was sitting opposite me. His mouth was open, full of chewed up chicken. Disgust chased away my hunger. He was disgusting. The way he stuffed his face full of everything he could get his hand on. The way he ate with his mouth out showing every one the contents. It was horrible. To avoid gaging at the sight, I looked across the hall. My eyes fell on the ferret siting with those two giants on either side of him. My thoughts went back to the quidditch world cup when we were entering the forest. Malfoy had changed. He wanted me to get away from the death eaters. He said 'please'.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Harry said trying to get my attention. I didn't realise I had zoned out while staring at Malfoy. Luckily, I don't think anyone noticed where my gaze was focused.

"Sorry Harry, I zoned out. What did you say?" I said looking away from Malfoy and toward Harry and Ron. Harry was looking at me, a worried expression on his face.

"Where's the defence against the dark arts teacher?" I said trying to take the attention of me. Harry faced the High table at the end of the great hall. Dumbledore with his long silvery white hair and half- mooned glasses sat in the large golden chair in the centre. Professor McGonagall by his side. However, the seat on the left was empty. Just as I was about to speak, the doors of the Great Hall were flung open with an almighty crash. A shadowy figure stood framed in the door way. A bolt of lightning illuminated the figure. The man in the had chunks of his face missing, making his face look oddly distorted. I also, notice one of his eyes were missing, replaced with a bright blue glass one. Every person in the room was focused of this man. As he walked in toward the High table a strange clunking sounded on every other step. _He probably has a wooden leg_ I thought. Dumbledore stood up from his chair looking at us all.

"This is professor Moody, Your new defence against the dark arts teacher." He gestured towards Moody who had now taken his seat beside the headmaster.

 **Harry POV**

Dumbledore stood up again once everyone had finished eating and the golden plates had been cleared. He used his fork and knocked it against the edge of his goblet, creating a sharp tlllinggg, to capture the students' attention.

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, The Triwizard Tournament." Muttering erupted all over the great hall. _The Triwizard tournament_. I faintly remembered hearing Percy and Mr Weasley talking about something that was going to be happening at Hogwarts. I had no idea what the Triwizard Tournament was but judging the urgent whispers around the hall, I gathered it was a big deal. "And those of you who don't know, the triwizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests." Dumbledore said answering my previous thought "From each school a single student is selected to compete. Once you have been chosen you must compete. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint hearted." Ron turned towards me, excitement on his face.

"We should definitely do this, imagine one of us winning the tournament. And we would be able to do things that we would never have been able to do otherwise." To be honest with myself, I didn't want to compete. _Haven't I already been through enough in my life?_ _I didn't need any more attention._ But to Ron I said

"Yeah, that would be awesome. We should sign up!" whilst trying to look excited.

"Why would you want to compete? I've read all about this in Hogwarts: A History, do you even know how many deaths there have been?" Hermione said worriedly

"No! You're probably the only one who has ever bothered to read that stupid book" Ron said exasperatedly. Looking around the hall, I noticed many of the Hufflepuff students speaking and gesturing excitedly at a 7th year student who I think was called Cedric Diggory. Many girls were looking at him and giggling behind their hands. I rolled my eyes and my gaze found the sytherin table at the opposite side of the hall. Draco Malfoy was surrounded by his thick-headed cronies and pug face Parkinson. It looked as if Malfoy was boasting, his chest was thrown forwards and his hand gesturing towards himself. Parkinson had her hand resting on Malfoy's thigh, looking at him with her piggy eyes. A strange twinge went through me. It felt as if a small monster was brewing in my chest. Roaring indignantly. _What is happening to me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Cookies,**

 **I know it is not the best but I hope you like this chapter. I haven't proof read it so if there are any mistake please let me know. If you enjoy the chapter review.**

 **Draco POV**

Almost a week had passed since Dumbledore announced the triwizard tournament. Today was the day the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton institute was arriving at Hogwarts. I didn't know how there would be coming. _Maybe they would fly, or take a portkey._ I thought. I was sat at the back of the potion class, staring aimlessly at the black chalk board, scrawled with Snape's untidy writing. The faint buzz of Snape's sneering voice was humming in the back of my mind. Taking my eyes of the black board, I saw Weaselbee sitting very close to Granger, their shoulders almost touching. Contempt for the Weasel swelled through. _Friend don't sit that close together!_ My hand reached up, ready to run it through my blond locks. But I stop abruptly loathed to mess up my perfectly styled hair. Not even one strand was out of place. Trying to take my eyes of the view in front of me, I stared at the clock on the opposite wall. 5 more-minute till we can go. The clock seemed to be moving abnormally slowly. _Was it even moving._

Everyone in the school, after the final lesson, had dumped their bags in their dorm rooms and had assembled outside the main Hogwarts doors. The winter air was crisp and cold. The biting wind chilling me to the bone. A small shiver travelled up my spine. Trying not to show how cold I was to the people around, I casually crossed my arms across my chest and lent up against the frosted stone wall of the castle. I plastered a sneer on face looking down on the people around me. I looked up into the sky searching for any sign of brooms. It was a very clear day, not a cloud in sight. A spider web on a nearby bush swayed gently in the wind. Little dewdrops glistening in the bright sunlight.

"Hey, look up!" somebody yelled. My head snapped upwards, a distorted shape in the distance coming closer and closer.

"It's a dragon!" a tiny first year squeaked

"No it's not, it's a flying house!" another stupid first year cried excitedly. I swear these kids are getting smaller and stupider. I rolled my eyes exasperatedly at them and shot them my famous Malfoy sneer. Looking at the approaching shape, I realised it was a carriage pulled by the largest horses I had ever seen. With a CRASH! The wheels of the carriage landed onto the frosted grass and the horse galloped to a stop. The door of the carriage was flung open and an enormous woman the size of Hagrid possible even larger, stepped out of it. _She was definitely a half giant._

"Welcome, to Hogwarts Madame Maxime. I hope your stay will be most comfortable." Dumbledore said stepping forward to shake one of her large hands. The top of his head not even reaching the giant woman's chin. Glancing behind 'Madame Maxime' or whatever he name was, I saw at least 20 students all huddled in her enormous shadow. They didn't have any cloaks to shield them from the bitter cold all they wore were thin silk throw over thing. _I don't know what they are._ Even the boys in the group wore the same light blue, silky material. The student were all visible shaking.

"Would you and your students like to go inside and warm up or would you like to stay out and wait for the Durmstrang institute?" Dumbledore asked directing his question the ginormous lady.

"Go inside and warm up, I think" She said with a thick French accent.

"Right this way" Dumbledore said gesturing to the main doors of Hogwarts.

Once the students from Beauxbaton entered the Castle, I again focused my attention to the clear, blue sky. About five minute passed, nothing happened. Just as my attention was about to waver, a boy from Gryffindor, I think lee was his name, yelled.

"Look at the lake, the lake." As once all the heads in the vicinity turn to face the lake. A ripple disturbed the glassy surface. Something long came up over the surface. As it rose further upwards, I realised it was a mast of a ship. By now, my hands and feet were numb. All the feelings were gone. All I could do to stop my teeth from chattering was to bite down as hard as possible. I had to maintain my bad boy appearance. The ship had surfaced and the student were coming off. Unlike the Beauxbaton students, the Durmstrang students were wearing thick, woolly cloaks over blood red coloured robes.

I was sat on the Sytherin table a smirk on my face. The Durmstrang students had chosen to sit at my table. Viktor Krum the famous quidditch player sitting opposite me. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and my smirk grew even larger as I saw Weasley staring daggers at me. Just to make him even more jealous, I got Viktor's attention and started talking to him asking about quidditch, all the while shooting glances at Ron. It was hilarious. Once the feast was over Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. I sat up straighter, my attention on him. I had been waiting for this. How to enter the Triwizard Tournament?

"ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our guests and make them feel comfortable for their stay. And now for what you have all been waiting for… how to enter the Triwizard Tournament? The Goblet of Fire will be place in the entrance hall. Write your name and school on a piece of paper and place it into the goblet. In a week's time one name for each school will be chosen to compete. Now of to bed. Chip Chip." Dumbledore said retaking his seat. _Who says 'Chip Chip'?_ I was definitely going to enter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey cookies,**

 **sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I hope you guys like this chapter :). I'll updated as soon as possible. please review.**

 **I don't know if I should make this into a drarry or a dramione fanfic. please vote by reviewing with your choice.**

 **Thanks cookies :)**

No POV

The following morning, Draco Malfoy strode purposefully past the watching students towards the goblet. The fire burnt bright blue, reaching almost a meter into the air but no heat radiated of it. People all around gaped at him as he passed, whispering to one another. He plastered a disdaining sneer on to his face, it was his shield against the harsh word that were thrown at him.

"A sytherin! No way are we having him as the Hogwarts champion!" A Gryffindor somewhere in the crowd of people standing in the entrance hall shouted. Trying to ignore the hurt that went through him, Draco gazed determinedly forward. A couple of sytherin, Pansy in their midst, jeered back at the gryffindor. The goblet of fire before him had intricate carvings traveling all the way up it. A mixture of golden and silver metal; it looked magnificent. Draco reached up towards the lip of the goblet, his hand teetering on the rim. The folded scrap of paper fell into the depts. Disappearing as it fell. He had done it he had entered.

Half an hour passed, breakfast was finished. The house elves in the kitchens working tirelessly to prepare the next meal. Butterflies fluttered in Harry's stomach as he and Ron walked into the entrance hall. Ron, who was next to him, strutted towards the goblet at the far end of the hall. He had an aura of confidence and excitement emitting of him. Harry however, felt terrible he was nervous and his hands felt clammy. As his abnormally pale face came level with the goblet his eyes darted to the watching and awaiting crowd. They cheered him and Ron on urging them to put their names into the goblet. Reluctantly Harry rose on to his toes his arm stretched above him and let the piece of paper fall into the blue flames.

The rest of the day was tense and nerve-wracking. The names of the people competing in the possibly life threatening tournament would be chosen in less than 7 hours.

There was an excited buzz of chatter as students in the great hall ate. Harry however, touched nothing, pushing his food around his plate.

"um-mm eat som-fing, Hawy" Ron said thickly through the mouthful of bread rolls and everything he could get his hands on. Harry looked up from his plate a tried to force his stiff features into a reassuring smile. However, all he managed was a lopsided grimace. To hide his nervousness, he lurched forwards to grab the golden goblet full of the brim of bright orange pumpkin juice and took a hasty gulp. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, Hogwarts: A History, when she heard spluttering opposite her. It was Harry.

"Harry," she said "you have to calm down! You do know that this year is going to be much safer than the last time. You'll be safe"

"I-I know Mi-Mione. Thanks fo…" Before Harry could finish, Dumbledore had stood up from his seat at the high table and knocked his fork against his goblet. Harry's stomach dropped. It was happening it could be him.

On the opposite side of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy, sat in between his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, had the same feelings but growing up in the manor with his father had taught him how to conceal his feelings

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the time has come for the Goblet of Fire to make its choice." Just as Dumbledore said this, the Goblet next to him blazed bright blue. Dumbledore's hand shot out and grabbed the piece of paper floating down towards the ground. The edges were charred and blacked but the messily scrawled handwriting in the centre we clear and easy to read. Dumbledore's loud clear voice echoed through the Great Hall

"From the Durmstrang Institute, the champion is … VICTOR KRUM!" A loud round of applause erupted across the four house tables. Viktor made his way confidently to the small room behind the staff table. And yet again the Goblet shot blue flames. Everyone was silent. Even if a pin fell you would be able to hear it. Another piece of paper fluttered gracefully like a falling autumn leave into Dumbledore's awaiting hand

"From the Beauxbaton Institute, the champion is… Fleur Delacour!" Again, applause rand out but quitter than before. Fleur glide rather than walked towards the room waiting for the champions. For the final time the goblet shoot out the same ocean blue flames. High into the air. Dumbledore plucked the last piece of charred paper from the air. A neat cursive laced the parchment paper.

"From Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, the champion is… Draco Malfoy!" Silence. Not one person dared to speak, then the Sytherin table burst into applause cheering and banging their goblets onto the table. Draco swaggered towards the room a smirked plastered on his face as he looked at the disbelieving faces at the Gryffindor table.

"WHAT! Noooooo! We can't have a SLYTHERIN champion!" Lee Jourdan, a 6th year Gryffindor yelled. Draco's face twisted into a snarl as many more shouts followed him as he walked through the large ornately carved doorway. The wooden door slammed shut behind him silencing the cries of protest issuing for the other room. Although Draco would deny it, even to himself, the shouts hurt him. Three was a twisting feeling in his lower abdomen as he took his seat next to Viktor Krum.

Back inside the great hall, Dumbledore began to say,

"Well, now that the school champions have been chosen, We will a…a…" But cut of half way through his speech. It was obvious why Dumbledore had stopped speaking. The goblet which had previously blazed bright blue, now shot out blood red flames, dancing eerily before the watching students. The seared scrap of parchment landed into Dumbledore's crinkled gnarled hands. He read

"… Harry Potter..." Dumbledore raised his head, piercing blue eyes landed on the black-haired boy sitting frozen with shock at the Gryffindor table "Harry Potter please make your way to the room and join your fellow champions" Silence suffocated the room. Harry was rooted to the spot. The relief that had flooded him when Malfoy was chosen immediately dissipated. ' _This can't be happening. It just can't_.' He thought. Harry looked around at the people seated around him

"I-I don't, I don't h-how …" none of them reacted, they just stared at him like he was from outer space.

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore said yet again. Standing up from his seat Harry walked towards the high table. All eyes were on him. His legs felt like lead as he dragged them forwards. He forced his eyes up to Dumbledore's but he said nothing. Walking through the door the other three champions looked up at Harry.

"Vhat Is It?" Fleur Delacour asked with a thick French accent "Do they want us back in?" Harry didn't know what to say they thought he was a messenger. Just as he was about to reply the door burst open. Dumbledore strode purposefully into the room

"Harry, what did you do?" Dumbledore asked calmly

"I don't know. I-I- don't know how m-my name got chosen!" Harry almost yelled at his headmaster. Draco looked at the pale, scared looking Harry in front of him. Although he still didn't know what was going on he felt sympathy for the boy standing shakily by the door.

"Harry you have no choice, You will compete" Dumbledore spoke in a resigned voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey cookies,**

 **I'm going on holiday soon so I might no be able to update for a while. I how you enjoy this chapter . Yay**

Draco's POV

The sound of my footsteps echoed loudly in the cold, cavernous dungeon as I walk toward the stone wall which concealed the Slytherin common room.

"Pureblood" I said. The wall melted away, revealing the roaring fire, the comfortable looking emerald green sofas, and poufs and the awaiting Slytherins, ready to celebrate. I smirked as hands reached towards me thumping me on the back and congratulating me. A large silver goblet full of foamy butterbeer was thrust into my hand. People yelled my name and waved large silky slytherin banners in the air. As I took a large refreshing gulp of icy butter beer, my thoughts wondered to how Harry was feeling. The smirk fell instantly from my face. Did I just say Harry? Placing my goblet onto the nearest table I forced my way through the sea of bodies until I reached the winding staircase that lead to the 4th years boys dorm room. I flopped onto my bed fully clothed. I snorted derisively, who would think a Malfoy would flop? What would my father say? I imitated my father's voice in my head Malfoys are a dignified, noble family. You will not disrespect our name. I sighed and buried my face into my pillow which was enchanted to be perfect for the user. What have I got myself into? I thought. I only put my4 name because my father said I would bring honour to my family but I never thought I would actually be chosen. Out of all the people at Hogwarts, I was unlucky enough to be chosen.

Harry POV

After I left the great hall, I climbed up the ornately carved staircases and entered the common room. A loud eruption of cheers exploded from inside the portrait hole I groaned inwardly as I was pulled inside. Large red banners floated in the air, swaying as if there was a breeze. Rickety table laden with cakes, pastries and sweets lined the edges of the common room. And the clammer of students, 1st year till 7th year, asking how he got chosen to compete. I sighed again resigned to answer the flood of questions thrown at me.

"How did you do it? Did you bewitch the goblet?" enquired a rather small looking first year girl with a very noticeable lisp.

"Don't be stupid, Liza. He wouldn't have been able to curse the goblet. It has very strong magic protecting it from being tampered with." said burly seventh year who looked like the younger girls brother. The babbling of my fellow Gryffindor's grew louder, talking and gossiping about who was strong enough to ensure that I was entered into the tournament . I ducked my head and walk as inconspicuously as possible to the boys dormitories. I flung open the door, relived that I didn't have to deal with the crowds of gawping students until later. Sitting with his back facing me was Ron. He was perched on the end of his bed, his fire red hair stood out brightly against the black of the Hogwarts school robes.

"hi" I said cautions, unsure of what else to say. I was well aware of when Ron was in a bad mood. He would always have this aura around him, which sometimes seemed slightly dangerous. Warily I made my way to my own bed. I decided that if Ron was no going to answer he want to be left alone. I sat on my bed about to reach into my battered old trunk to retrieve some pyjamas but Ron voice cut through the thick silence.

"What, are you going to ignore me then?"

confused I said "W-What do you mean?"

"O Don't act like you don't know! You think your so famous you can do anything and walk all over us 'normal people'. You act like you don't love it when literally everyone knows your name." I tried to deny what he was saying, but I was too stunned and only managed to stutter "When your the most popular person at school. All you do is act as if your the victim here. But you love it Don't you, don't you" each time, Ron said this he stepped towards me until his flushed face was directly in front of me. I was pissed now. How dare he think I wanted all of this?

"How dare you! Do you think I like having people stare at my forehead constantly? Do you really think I want to be liked because of my name rather than my personality? And HOW DARE YOU THINK I WANT TO BE FAMOUS BECAUSE MY PARENTS GOT FUCKING MURDERED?!" I was breathing heavily. My voice had risen to a yell without me realizing. As I looked at Ron, he glared at me angrily and stormed out of the room. My chest was heaving and anger coursed through me. A threw myself onto my bed and yelled into my pillow to release some of my pent up anger and frustration. I felt tears prickle in my eyes but refused to let them fall. I hated him so much! I thought of the other Hogwarts champion, Malfoy, he must be so happy celebrating but here I was shouting at my former best friend. My eyelids felt heavy as I drifted of into an uneasy sleep


End file.
